Unus multorum
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Tamaki echó una ojeada a la imagen de fondo del celular y no pudo malentender peor la figura de la adolescente que se apretaba contra aquel al que aprendería a llamar "jefe", tan temprano.


**Unus multorum**

Solo había una persona a la que Tamaki había admirado antes que a Zero. La razón de que se uniera a una resistencia en vez de buscar una aguja repleta de Estribillo, pese a que ambas elecciones le inspiraban más odio que fé. Pero la única vez en la que Naoto lo decepcionó fue cuando murió y no es que esperara que durara mucho. No, las cosas bellas mueren en seguida, pero Naoto lo había mirado con tanta decisión en los ojos, que terminó por creer que tendrían un futuro. Se mentía con efusividad y esperaba la próxima misión suicida, los atracos de un manojo de niños resentidos sin organización.

Y eso que empezó incluso mejor con Zero que con Naoto. Ohgi los presentó en una de las reuniones clandestinas. Interrumpió la charla para contestar el teléfono. Una voz de niña chillona y mandona casi lo dejó sordo. Tamaki echó una ojeada a la imagen de fondo del celular y no pudo malentender peor la figura de la adolescente que se apretaba contra aquel al que aprendería a llamar "jefe", tan temprano.

-Tsk, les prestas un poco de atención a esas perras y te tienen de la correa, ¿eh? Al menos es ardiente. Pero apuesto a que si la descuidas solo un instante, se va para ser la masajista de algún niño rubio hueco y bien acaudalado de Britania.

Naoto poseía una espada de madera. Ser golpeado con ella no era una broma -múltiples chiquillos y no tanto de los guetos podían atestiguarlo- y en el caso de que la misma diera con su punta afilada a centímetros de tus cuencas oculares, lo mejor habría sido agradecer no haber perdido el ojo con la estima del portador del arma.

-Mi hermana menor.-Aclaró con el celular cerrado contra el pecho, como si evocara el calor del aliento de la niña y quisiera meterlo dentro suyo con ese gesto de león receloso. Sin embargo, Naoto ofrecía una sonrisa risueña que poco tenía de amenazador, si ignorara Tamaki el filo pulido a centímetros de la mejilla y los ojos duros que se entrecerraban, momentos antes agudos como dagas.

-Yo más o menos estaba en lo cierto,¿eh, Naoto?-replica en voz baja, tomando el mango de la vieja espada y fijándose si combina con el traje que usará para la boda del lindo Weinberg y la valiente Kouzuki, a la que no estaba en derecho de reprochar nada. Entre tanto caos y cambios de lealtades, aprendió a tenerle aprecio al británico bobo. Y está convencido de que incluso Naoto habría hecho lo mismo después de la noche de copas a la que lo invitaron él, Minami y Kenzo (Ohgi tiene que haber sabido de qué iba en realidad tal cosa, pero no se unió ni hizo advertencia alguna. Aprobó el casamiento desde el momento en el cual aceptó entregar a Kallen ese día), donde le dieron una paliza como anticipo a cualquier disgusto que pudiera darle a su novia.

-Me alegra que Kallen tenga...tan buenos amigos...gente que se preocupa...-sonrió desde el suelo, antes de liberarse del agarre de Kenzo para tomar la espada de madera por el filo y hacer tropezar a Tamaki.-No vuelvas a golpearme.-replicó mostrando los dientes, tomándolo del cuello del traje, con una familiaridad casi afectuosa. Tamaki se rió, intercambiando miradas cargadas de significado con sus viejos compañeros. El resto de la salida fue como si nunca hubieran ido al callejón detrás del bar para que tuviera lugar ese episodio y solo los moretones con la ropa sucia dieron cuenta de que no fue una alucinación grupal.

-Cualquier problema que tengas con él, lo tienes conmigo, imbécil.-le dio su propia cucharada Kallen, al día siguiente en su puerta, con los puños apretados y señalándolo como si poco le faltara para echársele encima también.

-¿El marica te contó todo?

Una decepción. Pensó que se habían entendido con complicidad. Kallen, no obstante, sacudió la cabeza, aún más irritada.

-Ha vuelto todo magullado como si se hubiera peleado y él nunca hace eso. Ni me miente. No te atrevas a llevarlo por ese lado...

El índice de Kallen casi se le enterró entre los pectorales. Viéndose a sí mismo en el espejo del recibidor, pensó que si Naoto viviera, habría sido el protagonista de aquella bronca y también el líder de los protectores de su hermanita.

-No lo hicimos mal, ¿eh, Ohgi? A pesar del bastardo de Lelouch.-Le dijo por encima del sake en más de una ocasión al señor Gobernador Kaname, antes de que Kenzo usara la excusa de los números rojos para obligarlo a dejar de llevarse copas a los labios sonrientes.

-Para nada.-aceptó, palmeándole la mano apoyada en el hombro, agregando luego con un suspiro:

-Siempre hablando en plural, ¿eh?

-Si...¿sabes? Creo que todos amábamos al bastardo porque pensábamos en Naoto y como además las cosas le salían bien...al principio...-su propia voz se perdió en el alcohol y los recuerdos.

(No tenían ni las cenizas de Naoto. Cuando escaparon del edificio que colapsó, dejaron su cuerpo bajo los escombros. Tamaki lloraba más que Inoue al sacarle la espada. No mataba civiles antes de eso, después ya no importaba, porque todos los británicos eran hijos de puta, si debido a ellos Naoto...)

Ahora tropieza antes de salir de su apartamento y ponerse en marcha. Es como si desde alguna parte le hubieran metido el pie para que lo hiciera, en respuesta a su comentario. Algunas cosas nunca cambian y hay personas que nunca mueren ni aunque las maten.


End file.
